


Rumors are true

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This is not related to the first stories in the series they are all one shot and doesn't follow.Wol returns to Ishgard to be in the arms of Aymeric





	Rumors are true

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Kara comes back from one of her adventure to her home in Ishgard and be in the arms of Aymeric.  
Even if their relationship is private because of what they are they really love each other.  
  
Aymeric knew he had heard the rumors of him and he and thought maybe it's would be a good idea to not hide anymore. He wants to show how much he loves Kara.  
And that he is proud of be with the warrior of light.  
  
They were kissing in the bed and Kara had her head in the stomach of Aymeric  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could go with me to the ball in 2 days it's for the celebration after all what happens"  
  
"You really think we should be together on this occasion and show that we are together? I'm okay if you don't want and continue for privacy because I want to keep you safe"  
  
"My love I can fight too and I don't care anymore about what people could say, I just want to be with you and show you how much I love you"  
  
"Aymeric..." they kiss  
  
"So you agree?" he asks  
  
"Of course, I will try to do one dress with my skill of crafting"  
  
"You think you will have the time," he tells her as teasing  
  
"Of course don't worry" she kisses him.  
  
The next day Kara is totally crafting the dress, she have bought all the stuff that she missed to the shop in the city and the butler of Aymeric helped her.  
And she began to work, where she worked the whole day when Aymeric arrived he saw that she was still at work  
  
"She didn't stop at all, she doesn't have eat for lunch," said the butler  
  
"I think maybe she will eat"  
  
"I hope because I have prepared food"  
  
Aymeric go near Kara and tell her "Hello, my darling"  
  
"Oh you are home"  
  
"Yes it's the night I have finished"  
  
"What it' s already eight of the night? I think I was too focused in my work"  
  
He kisses her forehead "It's okay it's wonderful to see you work like this, you are so focused, inspired and everything you neve cease to admire me"  
  
They eat dinner where she was totally hungry, they talk about the work of Aymeric  
  
Then the next day she finishes all the préparions so the night the dress will be perfect  
When she shows it to Aymeric he kisses her "You are wonderful and it's pretty"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They go to the night where many family of Ishgard are here with also Estinien, Lucia, Fortemps family, Alphinaud, Alisaie, Tataru.  
It's only missing the other, she really misses them but she tries to not be sad.  
  
They spend a good night where even they kiss at the party then after one dance.  
  
Aymeric said "I'm proud that tonight my love is here with me, rumors are true we are together and tonight I have one important question to ask her"  
  
Kara began to have tears in her eyes.  
  
She saw that Alphinaud give one box at Aymeric and that he put one knee "Will you marry me, my love?"  
  
She was totally crying and said "Yes"  
  
Edmont and his family were happy that his daughter was with someone who loves her after what happened to Haurchefant and also friend of scions.  
  
She goes see Alphinaud and hug him and also of Alisaie "So you were in the plan" she asks  
  
"Yes of course"  
  
They celebrate the whole night first with everyone then with each other at night in the bed.  
  
She knew maybe later she had to save the world after but she is okay she will always back home to her future husband. And begun to think at one future.


End file.
